Nadia did 70 push-ups in the morning. Emily did 7 push-ups in the evening. How many fewer push-ups did Emily do than Nadia?
Explanation: Find the difference between Nadia's push-ups and Emily's push-ups. The difference is $70 - 7$ push-ups. $70 - 7 = 63$.